


Sucker

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on the Jonas Brothers song because let's be real they're back and we're all alive, F/M, Just a quick one shot, Mileven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: I'm a sucker for youYou say the word and I'll go anywhere blindlyI'm a sucker for you,Any road you take, you know that you'll find me~ Jonas Brothers, Sucker// Just a fluffy Mileven one shot, c. Summer 1985





	Sucker

The summer air was warm on El's face and after all that time being stuck inside, she longed to savour every moment she could in it. It even  _ smelled  _ different than winter air. She couldn't find the words to describe how exactly, it was perhaps some internal unconscious feeling inside.

 

She was supposed to be home before dark, but according to her - well,  _ Mike's  _ \- calculator watch they still had a few hours before she had to say goodbye to Mike.

 

On one of their walks through the outskirts of town, they'd found a meadow. The grass was clearly lacking in some care and was growing up to her knees.

Mike's hand was intertwined with El's and he watched as she ran through the long grass amongst the singing crickets. She'd spotted a small lake of sparkling water not too far away at the end of the meadow and she bolted eagerly towards it.

 

Mike felt her hand tighten in his in excitement, tugging slightly as she ran ahead. Her hair, now longer but still just as pretty as when he first met her, flew around her face as she turned back to look at him. The orange of the sun illuminated her face, the brown in her eyes turning almost golden. He had to take a moment to check he was still breathing.

 

“Come on!” She laughed with a light tug on his arm. His favourite sound in the world was her laugh. It wasn't soft or melodic, it could be loud and screeching, it could be like a dying seal gasping for breath if she really found something hilarious. But he loved her for it. For all the things only he seemed to notice.

 

She carried on running, Mike trailing behind her, every so often her eyes glancing over her shoulder as if to check he was still following.

 

But she needn't worry. For Mike would blindly follow her anywhere: into infinity, into heaven...into hell. As long as she was leading him by the hand there wasn't anywhere he wouldn't go. 

 

The magnetic pull she had on him was out of his control, even scary at times.

His heart had been given over so completely to her that he knew she could choose to destroy him in that immensely vulnerable state and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. But she never did. He had given her his heart and she had chosen to protect it with her own.

 

He was a complete and utter sucker for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just living now the Jonas Brothers are back tbh


End file.
